As I walk through the valley
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: "She suffered every indignity from them and she could not return to the Father. In a human body, she came to be confined. And thus, from age to age, she passed from body to body, into one female body after the other. Thus, she became the lost sheep." What happens when a good person loses hope.
1. When the man comes around

_Disclaimer- Still Don't own TVD. Name of the Chapter and the words are taken from When The Man Comes Around by Johnny Cash._

_I have no business starting a new fic especially since I haven't update any of my other ones. However this idea was eating away at me. Let me know if you like it. Please leave a review with your visit. _

* * *

When The Man Comes Around

After someone decided to play a prank at his door, he decided to text Elena and tell her not to come over because he was done for the day. He just wanted to relax next to the fire, drink his bourbon and contemplate his next move. Scratch that he knew his next move was to kill Kai regardless of what that asshole Ric said. So he did exactly that.

He drank his bourbon, relaxed next to the fire and fell asleep hugging Ms. Cuddles to his chest.

_Children were laughing loudly and the sun was shining behind his eyelids and both were irritating. He sat up and found himself in the grass in front of the Gilbert house. _

_Great a fucking nightmare, he thought to himself. _

_The red door opened and out walked Rudy Hopkins and then two people that he had only ever seen in pictures strolled out behind him, Miranda and Greyson Gilbert._ Now this was fucking weird.

_"Thank you again Mira for taking care of Bonnie," Rudy said in his baritone. Damon saw that his tone was watery and the man was sloped over as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. He reminded Damon of his daughter in that moment. _

_"Of course Rudy, I promised you that I would help with Bonnie any way I could," Mirada said trying to smile but only succeeded in grimacing. Then Bonnie came from behind Miranda's legs and ran to her father's legs and held on for dear life. She had little dark curls framing her face and she was in a striped shirt and little jeans. Her upper lips trembled as she looked up at her father. Damon could see the tears already forming and threatening to fall. She wailed and it broke Damon's heart. _

_Rudy bent down and pried Bonnie off and placed her down on her butt on the porch, took a second to look at his daughter then turned around and walked away, his head hung low so that no one could see his tears. _

_Miranda and Greyson just watched as Rudy drove away. After a few seconds, Miranda bent down and gathered Bonnie to get her to stop crying. _

_"I feel awful for not telling him the truth about why Abby left," Miranda said placing her hand on Bonnie's hair and smoothing down her hair. She began to soothe her. _

_"Yeah I know Mira but if Elena has any chance of surviving then she is going to need the little witch and if she is anything like her mother than she will do anything and everything for her best friend and sister," Greyson said crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. _

This couldn't be real, Damon thought. There was no way that Greyson Gilbert, the man that raised Elena, could really be suggesting using a child as a shield for the sake of Elena. But wait hadn't he done the same thing for her sake. Hadn't he offered Bonnie up as a sacrificial lamb to the altar of Elena? Bile rose up in his esophagus and his mouth was instantly filled with a bad taste. He felt disgusting.

He didn't want to see this. This was just his guilt manifesting itself because of what Ric had told him in the cemetery. He was done. He knew that he had failed Bonnie. He owned up to it.

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists and waited.

_"Damon come outside," he heard a voice that he recognized as Elena. He opened his eyes and found that he was standing in the living room of the boarding house. He looked down and Ms. Cuddles was still clutched in his hand. He looked around and it was still night. _

_"Damon, come outside please," he heard Elena say again. He walked to the door and he saw Elena standing in the middle of the carport. _

_"Did you get my text message? I said don't worry about coming over. I've had a long day and I just want to pass out," he said walking towards. _

_Elena nodded and said "Can I have Ms. Cuddles please?" Damon looked down and he hadn't realized that he was still holding onto the bear. He looked at Elena and her eyes seemed off. Instead of the reddish brown pools that he liked to drown himself in, they were black and glinted sharply like two pieces of obsidian. _

_She glanced at the bear and back up to Damon's face, "Damon, give me Ms. Cuddles," she demanded in that voice that he hated. He brought the bear up to his chest and hugged her protectively. _

_He looked at her again, "Why," he asked. _

_"Because I can find Bonnie with it," she said. She saw his face snap up. She smirked at him._

_"How," he asked eagerly. _

_"I can't explain right now. I just need you to give me the damn bear so I can go rescue my best friend," she said holding out her hand. He looked at her and up at her face. Those eyes were bothering them. She didn't have the joy she would normally have in them. _

_"No, tell me first how you plan to save her," he bit out sharply. _

_She stopped smirking then and her mouth turned into a snarl and she began to growl. She was about to open her mouth to yell at him when he saw a sliver wire wrap around and she was yanked backwards into the darkness. _

* * *

He blinked and now the sun was out.

"Ramiel, it's her," a woman screamed. Damon glanced in the direction of the scream and saw a blonde woman struggling with a wire around her neck that was dragging her towards the front door. Who the hell was that woman talking to, Damon thought.

Damon looked around and found a black haired man standing on the other side of his car. He had on a black trench coat and he gripped a cloudy milk white sword in his hand. The man in black streaked by and him and Damon hadn't realized that he moved till he heard the clinking of swords.

He turned and that was when he saw her.

He really couldn't register what he was seeing. She was dressed in white jeans and a white jacket. As she swung her sword, he saw that she had on a white tube top that showed off her flat stomach.

"Kill her Ramiel," the blonde woman snarled again. Damon looked at her and he saw the same black eyes that Elena had not a few seconds ago. What the fuck was going on, Damon thought not for the first time in the last second. The question was on a permanent loop nope.

Damon heard someone curse and looked at her again. She had a slash wound on her arm and the blood was starting to seep into her jacket. The smell was heavenly.

Bonnie's blood always smelled fantastic but right then Damon realized that it had changed and it smelled like nothing on earth he ever smelled.

"Bonnie," he went to say lowly but it came out as a yell. She looked at him and in that second the man in the trench coat swept her legs from out from under her and climbed on top of her.

She brought up her sword with the flat side facing him and blocked Ramiel's sword as he tried to press the edge down into her chest.

"Michael will reward me richly for killing you, heretic," he sneered in her face, "He will give me a place at his side. Who would have thought that me, Ramiel, would best the once favored daughter?" She smiled and shoved a milk white dagger in his throat.

_And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts,_

"Tell Mikey he will join our Father in the ether," she said and twisted the knife and shoved him off of her. His body started to tremble and Damon closed his eyes reflexively as the light that spewed out grew brighter.

When he opened his eyes again, Bonnie was standing up and dusting ash off of her. The powder glittered in direct sunlight. Bonnie turned around and picked up her dagger and placed it back in its sheath.

"Nothing to say Lilly," Bonnie said turning around. Damon looked at the woman and saw that she was tied to the pillar near the door. Another glint caught Damon's eye and he saw a white muscle car on the other side of Bonnie parked on the lawn. His eyesight caught the glint of a silver horse in its grill.

_And I looked and behold: a pale horse._

"I asked you a question Lillith," Bonnie said holding up her sword against the woman's throat.

"You were always my favorite niece you know because you were so much like me," Bonnie said calmly. Then she laughed slightly, "I guess you were too much like me that's why you choose him over your mother." Damon saw the woman with the blonde hair and black eyes whimper slightly and then start to cry. Bonnie shushed her and petted her hair.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Remember your mother forgave you," then Bonnie took a step back and the woman fell to her knees in front of her.

Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched Bonnie's jeans. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to die," the woman said several times.

"Tell Lucy I will see him soon," she said as Bonnie leaned down and kissed the woman on the forehead.

Damon saw the woman's skin started filling with a blood like her blood vessels had ruptured and then she popped like a water balloon and blood spattered everywhere; in the hall way, on the sandstone pillars of the entry way.

"Damn," Bonnie said as she looked down at her clothing.

Damon could not believe what he was seeing. His witchy was bathed in blood that wasn't hers.

He laughed because it kept him from completely losing his mind.

This is another dream, he thought.

"Hello Damon," Bonnie said turning to him and smiling brightly, showing him her pretty white teeth. Drops of blood had become streaks across her face and were beginning to make tracks down her chin.

_And his name, that sat on him, was Death._

He took her in and saw that her once white clothing was crimson with the blood of that woman. He looked down and he saw that her French Pedicure feet were standing in a pool of blood. He looked up again at Bonnie, at her bright smile and her bright eyes and realized that his Witchy, his Judgy had become like him. He gulped and fear seized him and tore apart his heart.

He knew it reflected on his face when he saw Bonnie's expression dim into a soft one.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Bonnie said. Damon looked down at Ms. Cuddles and back at Bonnie and held the bear out to her by one of its arm.

Bonnie lifted up her arm and blood fell in drops off her fingers. Damon saw as Bonnie's blood covered hand gripped the bear's arm and all he could think was that this was so fucking wrong. Bonnie was too good to be covered in so much blood. He had never been one with a weak constitution when seeing blood and carnage but at that moment it disgusted him because it was touching his witchy.

He went down hard like a sack potatoes to the floor.

_And Hell followed with him._


	2. I Hope or I Could Not Live

_Disclaimer and Author's note- Still Don't own TVD. Name of the Chapter comes from The Isle of Dr. Moreau by H.G. Wells. The Lyrics of the song is Baptize by Yousei Teikoku. It has been translated from the original Japanese. I use a quote in this about what the does the harvest hope for which is taken from Reaper Man by Terry Prachett. I encourage everyone to read him. Also I am sorry if I confused anyone with the first chapter.I hope this chapter solves some issues. Also someone pointed of the Supernatural feels and I did borrow some concepts from the show and you will know what they are when you read them. I also borrowed a situation from a Zestybod one shot. I bow to her brilliance._

_If you recognize something I am borrowing. Oh and Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Please leave a review with your visit. _

* * *

I Hope or I Could Not Live

6 months ago- The Abyss

_Inside of the thawed scars  
You embrace loneliness and wait for morning  
Oh God, give to me the truth!_

Time is both a blessing and a curse because it is subject to the whims of Life. The ebb and flow between chaos and order. It fills the spaces between Life and Death. For her neither was possible. Life despised her because of her very nature bestowed upon her by her ever magnanimous Father. She was Death and because of her nature she loved Life. Therefore only those invested in Life ever really had time.

She really didn't have life therefore she didn't have any time.

Because she really didn't have a concept of time, she really couldn't express how long she had been in this prison. She knew it had to be at least the span of human history. _Those stupid hairless OCD monkeys. _She knew they would be trouble once both her father and sister decided to pay attention to them on that disgusting petri dish of a world.

But in the end they weren't to blame truly. The souls on that particular world were only the pawns sacrificed to maintain a stalemate because her brothers were petty, lazy, greedy and vain. She didn't spare them a growl of anger. She had spent the first part of her punishment in anger and then she got exhausted. The floor of her prison was scratched with the names of her enemies so she wouldn't forget in her exhaustion.

First on her list were her brothers. Well actually it was the name of her Father but that was irrelevant. Her brothers had beguiled and betrayed her but she didn't blame them solely. She owned her crime. At the time, she had been driven by the very wrath that she was known for. _What was it that H.G. Wells said, "one of those pertinacious tempers that would warm every day to a white heat and never again cool to forgiveness."_ She was never the one for forgiveness and mercy that was Sophia and their father.

So she went off like a nuclear bomb.

That day she had owned the title of Abbadon. She had destroyed and when the red haze cleared, her target was no more and from the ashes of her mistake, her brothers had ushered a new order. They who held the favor with her father had betrayed her. They claimed it was for the greater good and that she had served her purpose and therefore her punishment was to watch Life go by. But she knew what had happened she had been betrayed because of jealousy and greed.

They claimed that she, her sister and those disgusting hairless monkeys had been favored above them. It wasn't true of course but idiots hardly ever see beyond their own ignorance. Something she had been guilty of but that was irrelevant now.

The only thing left was revenge.

As she lay on the floor of her prison, she knew she had lost the last bit of any sanity she had when she came into existence a long time so there was no point in trying to find it. It was better that way because only the insane would attempt to do what she was going to do.

She flipped over and banged her fist against the floor of her prison. Her gold chains clinked on the glass or whatever was the substance that coated the prison floor. The floor of her prison was a window or what was the word now television. And the damn thing was stuck on one channel.

It was stuck on 'This Is Your Life.'

Not that stupid TV show from that era but stuck on 'The Lives and Times of Sophia.' Well that is what she called it in her head. She would just bore witness to her sister's eternal torment. Her sister lived, suffered and then died but then she wasn't granted peace because Azrael would lead her soul back just to restart the process. And this life had been the worst to date. For the first time since her time, Sophia had been reunited in both body and soul and she had suffered at both the hands of those who claim to love and those that hated her for that oversight of the council.

She watched her sister take the hands of people she loved but who could barely spare her a thought till they were in need of her. Her sister's eyes glittered with the pain that was essentially the result of giving birth to the dead back into the living world.

"Oh Sophia," she cried splaying her hands on the image of her sister's face. She curled her hands and scratched the floor of prison. She didn't stop till her nails were broken and ichor ran from the angry jagged gashes in her fingers.

How many times had she tried to break free to help her sister?

"Too many times. Too many times they made you suffer," she paused and looked out into the ragging swirling miasma of the abyss and said, "I can end it you know. Azrael said that if I ended it, you could come with me. I can end your torment when I cease to exist. But I just cannot because they need to pay and you would not want me to do that just for your sake. You and your stupid benevolence. You have always lived up to your title of Zadkiel.

"But I cannot be like you. I was not built that way. I know nothing of courage because I am too much of a coward. I know nothing of mercy because I am too much of a judge. I know nothing of love because all I am is hatred. But I will atone for my sins."

How many times had she wished to escape her prison and make them pay for all the torture and torment?

But she could not be more powerless than a child because this was in the end her endless torment was as much her punishment as it was her sister's. In this nothingness, she was trapped on a see-through plate where the wall of her prison was the endless crushing darkness of the abyss. Her brothers had constructed her prison well. They had given her a choice; the choice between powerlessness and hopelessness. She could both watch the torment of her sister because their punishment went hand in hand or she could jump off and let the abyss claim her essence. They wanted her to be either selfless or selfish.

Yeah they constructed her prison well.

* * *

He watched her lay on her back and cry as behind her, Bonnie gripped his hand and they disappeared into the light.

* * *

A month ago- Kai's prison

_Inside of the frozen wounds  
I am waiting, standing in loneliness  
Oh God, am I sin?_

She sat on that porch and cried her hope out. She had so much hope that her friends would come through. She had so much hope that their love was so great for her that it would save her life.

She had been so wrong.

Her love for them had been so fierce that she could rewrite the laws of reality, cross the natural order of life and death. Damon always joked that that was the beauty of Bonnie magic but Bonnie knew it wasn't her magic that made the impossible possible, it was the strength of her heart and the love that she carried for her friends in her soul. She never questioned a single moment that her friends didn't love her just as fiercely. But when she saw that Damon and Elena were gone, she nodded her acceptance that she would be stuck in that prison and then she cried her hope out not because she wasn't going home but because her friends did not love her enough. And that felt like a hot poker ripping, searing, burning and mincing her heart into pieces. So she did the only thing that would give her a modicum of relief, she cried.

She cried for her shattered hope.  
She cried for her realization.  
She cried for her stupidity.  
She cried for her lost life.  
She cried for her death.  
She cried for her father.  
She cried for her mother.  
She cried for her lost friends.  
She cried for her lost self.

And she hated every tear, every whimper and every moan of pain because she realized that the last time she cried like that was when her grandmother died, the last person to ever truly love her for her. That old woman was the only person to withstand torment and give up everything of herself for her, Bonnie's peace. Now she was truly alone because everything her grandmother hoped for her had been dashed. So she cried till the same morning dawned again and there were no tears left. Then she picked herself up and made her way to her grandmother's house. All she really wanted to do was sleep.

She whispered as she lay in her bed, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep and if I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take." It was silly really, to say such a childish prayer but it was one that her father had instilled in her before her mother had left and took him along with her. She closed her eyes hoping that she would not wake.

She didn't know how long she slept.

And she didn't sweat the time. Time didn't have meaning anymore now. There was no point in keeping track because she could never escape so keeping track would only serve to destroy the last traces of her sanity. Then she decided that sanity and everything she held true was overrated. But she was at a loss at what to do next.

So for a length of time she drank Damon's good whiskey and lay in the garden of her grandmother's house. She listened to all the music in existence till the whiskey did its magic and made her pass out.

Then one day she woke up in the garden and vomited out only bile and she realized maybe she should eat. So she picked herself and drove Damon's Camaro to the grocery. She passed by the boarding house, the Gilbert house, her high school, her father's house and the only thing she felt was anger. All of these sights were associated with memories of her 'friends'. She should have realized earlier that they were never her friends and she was only valued for her usefulness.

Her stomach rumbled and her anger was put on the backburner. She grabbed anything and everything that she didn't have to cook. Cooking food was pointless for one person and cooking only reminded her of the time she spent with Damon. She was happy to not have to worry about dying for anyone's sake. She could admit she missed that and…. Damon. She couldn't believe that she actually missed the stupid oaf. For four months, all he did was fill up the silence with his endless chatter. _He was such a fourteen year old girl._ She finally told him that he was harshing her vibe but that didn't dampen her hope completely because back then she was still stupid and ignorant of her own reality.

She grabbed anything she could pop in the microwave and didn't take longer than a few minutes to warm up. And then she went to the alcohol and she dumped all matter of spirits. She put everything inside the car and began her drive back to her grandmother's house. She took the same route and was bombarded with that intense hatred again. So she made a left out of the Mystic Falls and drove to that derelict manor that represented everything that had gone wrong in her life.

On the way she stopped at a gas station.

It took her only a half an hour to cover the entire first floor with gasoline. She walked outside to Damon's Camaro and took out the bottles of spirits. She took off her plain white shirt and ripped it into shreds. She stuffed a rag into the mouth of one of the bottles, making sure to secure it on the mouth; she lit it and then chucked it into the open doorway.

Then she repeated the process with ten other bottles only changing their destinations. Sometimes she would chuck them at a window or the side of the house. By her tenth bottle, she could see the smoke rising out of the windows of what was the living room.

She only felt sweat pouring down her forehead as she stopped chucking bottles of fiery spirits at the witch spirit house.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and made her way to Damon's Camaro. She cracked open the cheapest bottle of liquor she brought because she wanted her brain cells to scream as they died and then climbed onto the hood of the car and watched her heritage burn.

She knew there had to be a reason why she liked fire so much.

* * *

He choked back the sadness he felt for her because his tears could not do anything for her. He knew this was his fault and if he cried for her his sympathy would only be tainted by guilt and pity.

* * *

A week ago- Abyss

_Who do you rely on with the living hope?  
Oh, God put damnation upon me_

Her long stretches of loneliness would sometimes be interrupted by Azrael, the piss ant that had taken over her job as steward of the souls of the dead. Actually he was just a Judas Goat leading the little lambs to the meat grinder where they were turned into grease for heavenly vanity or slop for hellish gluttony. Either place they ended up was exactly the same.

When she was given the mantle of Angel of Death, she felt cheated. She had to care for her father's experiments in their non-corporeal state. Her father hadn't given her direction on how to actually do that but she did her duty and she listened to the sadness, anger and bewilderment of lives left unfulfilled. At first she did the obvious thing and created for them a replica of the islands that had evolved from the magma of the volcanoes. However they still lamented for their lost lives. She got fed up with the bitching and nearly tore her quarters to shreds.

Her sister came to her. She had told her that she was doing a good job but maybe she should view their plight from their point of view.

_"Shekinah, what is it that you desire to do most with your existence," her asked while sitting in the middle of the wreckage of her room. _

_"Using my sword to serve," she said without hesitation. _

_"What do you think they want to do with their lives," her sister asked. _

_"I don't know, each one of them is different. They want soo much that one life doesn't seem enough. I could give them immorality and be done with this burden."_

_Her sister frowned at her, "That is laziness Shekinah." She snorted. _

_"You say you want to serve then you want to skirt your responsibilities. And it pains me because what can the harvest hope for, if not for the care of the reaper? This responsibility is not about your own glory but how we treat those that rely on us," her sister said as she got up and walked towards the door. She paused, "Think on that when you are trying to resolve the issue." And that was Sophia, slapping her without lifting a finger or even yelling at her but Sophia had been right. She found another way for them to find fulfillment in more than one lifetime. _

But that was when she was an angel. Now because of the new dimensional order, they had really been reaped and harvested for the greed of her brothers. The wheat and the chaff was reaped and then milled in order to be consumed. When Azrael began to visit her that was the first question he answered when she questioned him about his new duties.

Azrael was perfect looking like all angels tended to be, so it wasn't bad to look at him but sometimes he liked to talk at great length and she would listen. He always had a weakness for her that's why he visited that and he had felt the sting of her brother's vanity.

Before her fall, he had only been a mere soldier in her Father's army. He served his purpose and he was given accolades for his deeds and if he happen to cease to exist than he was given the same accolades and became a fond memory.

In the days when they lived for the fight against Ahriman, existence was only interrupted by great joy and great sorrow. They drank, they fought, they cried, they cheered, they sang, and they continued on their mission. Now from what Azrael had told her, Mikey had narrowed the scope of the mission by making the war about administering order to the dimensions. Azrael said that Mikey seldom sent regiments into the void to fight the adversary.

Azrael only ever voiced his doubts to her because he was her jailor and only he could enter or leave. It was a perk of the job to be able to move between all the dimensions. He would talk and she would listen but when Azrael appeared on the edge of her prison, she knew something was wrong.

"You are the one called Abbadon," his voice rang tinny as if it was far away. She quirked her eyebrow at Azrael because Azarel address her it was by her personal name.

"Yes," she said her voice sounding unsure of her own answer.

"Good. We do not have a lot of time," and he held out his hand that contained a white orb that swirled and glowed with its own inner light. "Take this and all will be explained." She didn't need to be told twice and she gripped the orb and she watched as the orb was absorbed into her and her caramel skin glowed and sparkled with gold flecks.

She had just been given a way to atone for her sins. And while she looked at Azrael blink back his confusion, she smiled knowing that the key to her prison was standing in front of her.

* * *

He watched as she took his sword and sliced open his neck. The man's body fell to the floor and blood seeped out onto the floor. She bent over the man's fallen body and he couldn't help the shiver of terror shoot up his spine. He knew something evil had just happened. He saw her close the man's eyes and kiss his cheek. She dipped her hand in the blood and began to write. When she was finished, he saw her change into the man and merely fade through the floor

* * *

Last night- Kai's prison

_Now invite me to that place  
The origin sparkling in gold  
Swallows everything, is it heaven, is it hell?_

Every day since burning down the witch spirit house, she had destroyed something that reminded her of her 'friends'. She took a whole day and learned how to use a wrecking ball to destroy the Gilbert house. Then another day she woke up walked to the Boarding House and opened up the gas line. She came back later in the day and shot a road flare and watched the house explode.

That hadn't been her best idea for destruction.

The force of the blast knocked her into Damon's car and hurt her. She lamented that she had caused herself pain again because of her friends. Then she cursed at the irony that even now that she didn't consider them friends, she was still the one to be hurt.

Since coming to the realization that manifesting her anger in the form of violence put her at risk as well, she took to writing. So she went down to the hardware store and grabbed cans of paint and a broom. She wanted her messages to be read even from heaven or whatever passed for heaven in this hell she found herself in.

At first her anger was only simple messages; a line to the Salvatores on their lawn; a line to her high school teachers; a line to her mother and to her father. Then with the more she wrote the more her anger became sadness. Then she realized that she was still keeping the track of the days and she realized it was Christmas, her favorite time of year. So she went to her grandmother's house and found the fake pine tree and dragged it back to the parking lot of the grocery store and decorated it.

Then she burnt it down because what was the point of celebrating a holiday that in her mind signified the importance of family and friends when she had neither family nor friends. She went back to her grandmother's house opened up a bottle of Jack and took a handful of pills to kill the pain in her back.

* * *

Shekinah had been observing the photo copy smudge and the vampire search for ways to break back into the prison, even possessing the power to move through the doorways, she had been unable to locate Sophia's prison. She even shadowed the witch leech for any lingering residue that would lead her to her sister's prison. But she found nothing. However, she knew that if anyone could lead her to her sister it would be the vampire because he had conviction. She liked that in a person. He could make the hard choices.

Then he had gone to the cemetery and she had gone to the hospital to deal with the other photo copy and the blonde friend. She liked the blonde one a lot. She was a good friend. So she went to walk around town to watch everyone put up decorations for the holiday known as Christmas. She watched the workers put up the massive tree and put lights, glass balls and sparkly shredding on its branches. Then when night had fallen she heard the call, a supernatural was about to die and it was strong. She could work with that amount of power because just as the mortals' souls were fuel for her brothers' realm, the supernaturals became hers. And she would become just as gluttonous as her disgusting brothers just so she could have the power to make them pay.

So she followed the call.

* * *

Bonnie lay on the floor in front of the fire slowly drifting to sleep. She had drunk nearly half a bottle of Jack, a handful of pain relievers and sleeping pills. And now she could feel her heart slowing down, the blood become sluggish in her veins, her breathing was becoming harder and she was becoming lazy.

In the fuzziness, she decided that it would be easier just to stop breathing but her body had a mind of its. She swore that she blinked for only a second but when she opened them, she found herself looking up at herself. Her first thought was a doppelganger and she guessed that this would be another person she would have to clean up after.

Her twin had a smile on her face and said, "I finally found you little sister." Bonnie wanted to respond that she didn't have a sister but her mouth was stuffed with cotton and her jaw felt like it was broken. Then she saw her face explode with worry and her mirror image said, "Don't worry I will take you away from here." The she saw her extend a hand to her and say, "Shall we play a game?"

That sounded so familiar to her that she felt as if she were home. So Bonnie mustered all the energy left in her body and placed her hand in her doppelganger's hand and Bonnie knew no more.

* * *

_And then you know the end_  
_ Of being in pain for a precious person you lost_

He woke up and he was staring at a spider crawling along its webs. It was a Daddy Longlegs spider. It was headed towards the fly that was struggling to get out. He saw the spider rear up and pounce on the fly. An old girlfriend of his, Charlotte told him that stupid belief that these spiders were the most venomous spiders to humans but they could not penetrate human skin.

He didn't keep her around for her intelligence.

But looking up at that spider he couldn't help but smiled at the irony that the most dangerous things lurked in the smallest of places. Then even if the fangs couldn't penetrate human skin there were always different ways to poison a man and bring him to his knees.

The banging of pots brought him out of his musings. He sat up and Ms. Cuddles landed in his lap. The firelight glinted in her beady black eyes accusingly, willing him to do something. Then he saw the bloody hand print on her right arm and he remembered.

He remembered standing in his drive way because he had been talking to Elena. He remembered her changing into a blonde chick with black eyes and then another dude fighting with…with….Bonnie.

Witchy had killed someone…scratch that she had evaporated the dude till he was ash and then proceeded to watch someone else pop like a water balloon. He nearly hurled when he remembered Bonnie's face covered with blood. Blood never seemed so disgusting to him then in that moment.

Then he realized that he was sticky, dirty and his right shoulder was disconnected. He grabbed his shoulder and moaned when the pain and relief hit him of setting the shoulder back in place. Then he heard the muffled music and the clinking of pans coming from the kitchen. He got up and placed Ms. Cuddles on the coffee table and walked to the back of the house.

It was one of the most surreal scenes he had ever seen. Bonnie was dressed in one of his black silk shirts, hair dripping wet and no shorts or any bottoms he could see. She had headphones in her ears and she was dancing to….Brittney Spears.

"What the actual fuck is going on," he meant to whisper it but it came out as a yell. He saw her jump and rip out the headphones. She let out a little squeak.

"Damn, I really need to get my skills up again. That idiot Ramiel nearly took my arm off," she paused and turned to the stove as one of the pans started boiling over, "there was a time not even my Father could sneak up on me and now a hairless monkey leech ca-."

"Bonnie what the hell are you talking about," he growled at her. He could feel the little bit of patience he had started to shatter and yield to his anger.

"I hate not being able to lie," she said turning around and crossing her arms, "I am not her. She isn't even her. Well not really. She is in a sense her because I have never seen one of her incarnations look and act like my sister as muc-," she was cut off by a groan.

"What does that mean? You know I don't understand your cryptic witchy juju speak," he growled again.

She sighed, "I go by many names. Samael, Abbadon, Diaballein but my personal name is Shekinah and I was once known as the Angel of Death."

He just blinked at her.


End file.
